


Less Than Three (A Story Told In Texts)

by moony



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Graduation, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony/pseuds/moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chaptered series of text conversations, told in screen-captures. </p><p>*On hiatus. Sorry. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TTYL?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Madlori for giving this a once-over for me, and for all her encouragement and semi-coherent squeeing. :)


	2. OMW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short glimpse of Madison, GA.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit (heh) was done on the assumption that Jack arrived at the House of Bittle in the early afternoon of July 4th, giving the boys no time away from nosy parents where they could talk about anything IMPORTANT - in particular the thing Bittle's been putting off discussing until suddenly it has become Super Relevant because Jack is IN HIS HOUSE!!!1 and this is very much a real thing now, and Bitty is absolutely going to sneak into the guest room after his parents go to bed, are you even kidding me right now, and Things Will Happen, and he is Very Nervous (hence all the Capitalization of Certain Words).
> 
> (Also, the timeline of events may be Jossed once N releases the Madison comic, in which case I will adjust the tags accordingly.)
> 
> Anyway, Imma shut my fool trap, now.


	3. 0:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a way to let you in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: The fireworks sure were pretty this year.


	4. ilu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please overlook the timestamps on the texts. I didn't notice them until I was done and I did not feel up to doing it all over just to fix them. 
> 
> (Unless you think Bitty would be likely to clean his room at midnight. He might! I certainly am.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a wild Jack appears!
> 
> Jack uses "feelings."
> 
> It's very effective.
> 
>  
> 
> A short update; I was aiming for something longer but Jack had second thoughts. :)


End file.
